


Walking at twilight 薄暮之行

by Sayo



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從電影的結局開始發展，Nikolai試著逼迫Kirill直視自己的慾望。<br/>Words:約7300字</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking at twilight 薄暮之行

**Author's Note:**

> 尼可萊･路辛 = Nikolai Luzhin  
> 基里歐 = Kirill  
> 榭米揚 = Semyon

每一天從夢中醒來時，基里歐都抑止不了那份嘔吐感，像被蛇緊緊纏繞般窒息著，內臟彷彿隨時都會從那張著想要攫取空氣的嘴衝出來，他伸手摸向大腿外側的傷口，傷口依然疼痛，這很好，因為疼痛能趕走抽象又模糊的不快感；窒息感漸漸消失，隨之而來卻是更加強烈的空虛感，填不滿，用再多的酒都填不滿的空虛黑洞。

 

基里歐抓起放在床邊小桌上的酒瓶，不出所料，瓶子是空的，他腦中閃過前陣子不知是哪個剛進來的菜鳥在私底下說過「有基里歐在，就別期望會看到空酒瓶以外的東西。」他笑了，下次看到那個渾小子一定要交代尼可萊幹掉他，沒有人能嘲笑他，因為嘲笑他就等於是在嘲笑他的父親。但他突然意識到，現在父親不在了，他不知道父親將會是永遠不在或是暫時不在。他希望是後者，因為他還是愛著父親，就算父親是個殘暴的君王，基里歐知道，父親永遠都會愛著他的子女。

 

「家族的事業以後都是你的，這是我們的時代，你現在是頭兒，我們是伙伴了。」

 

當尼可萊跟他說著這些話的時候，那似乎給了基里歐一種錯覺，父親不在是不是代表有機會可以得到連自己都不願承認的東西?一種可悲又可笑卻又期望它會發生的想法像魔鬼陰影纏繞在身邊－－錯覺－－他對自己說那只是錯覺。

 

在這段期間，名義上基里歐是權位繼承者，但是其他幫派的大老們卻迫不及待立刻展開爭權奪利的戲碼，他們認為榭米揚這次入獄是個機會，老大不在位上要個別擊垮部下是件容易的事，就算再忠心的部下也有弱點可趁隙進攻；就像草原上的豺狼，他們會等待並抓住時機進而猛烈攻擊，桌面上的激烈言論似乎很快就會變成暗巷裡的槍聲。對他們而言基里歐的存在不會造成任何威脅，他們一致認為基里歐是個只敢打女人的懦弱酒鬼，並且不放在眼裡，至於尼可萊，他？哼，不過是個酒鬼的司機。

 

他將空瓶子放回桌上，但虛軟無力的手在收回之前便因放的過低將酒瓶揮落在地上，玻璃碎裂一地的清脆聲音像刀般銳利的劃過基里歐腦中，那顆宿醉的腦袋彷彿幾萬根針刺著。

「你醒了。」門口的男人輕聲說著。「要吃點東西嗎?」

「隨便，順便幫我拿瓶新的酒來。」基里歐沒有抬起頭來，他盡量讓自己的聲音沒有起伏，事實上他也只能呢喃著，大腿上的槍傷使他虛弱不少，而宿醉則讓這一切顯的更糟。聽見男人轉身走開的聲音，基里歐才將頭抬起來向著遠離的背影看去，他開始害怕尼可萊的忠誠，他不笨，只是無藥可救的相信自己所冀望的。

 

榭米揚不在之後，短短的時間內，基里歐成功建立起他的威信，不管是對自己的幫派或是其他幫派而言，基里歐成為一個相當稱職的接班人，這讓那些認識他的人都相當地不可置信，那個會醉倒在倫敦各處夜店的基里歐現在似乎變的清醒無比，至少在人前、在這間餐廳之外，基里歐的表現都像極了他的父親。但核心的大老們都知道，在幫派間的秩序失控之前，真正在下命令的是尼可萊，那個背景不明的司機。

 

「尼可萊控制了基里歐。」

在幫派內這也是大老們極力想掩蓋的事實，因為這個時間點上他們還需要基里歐…跟他的司機，在想到其他方法之前，他們需要這對搭檔維持跟其他幫派之間的平衡。事實上，尼可萊的城府遠比他們所知道、想像的還深，他們懷疑尼可萊的背景卻也調查不出不同於尼可萊所告知的事情，未知的恐懼很容易讓他們順從，尼可萊熟練操弄著這個技巧。

 

「你難道沒有懷疑過你父親是被內賊所陷害的?」基里歐記得當時他對提出這疑問的大老是這麼回答：「那麼我應該將他找出來然後殺了他？」他知道那些大老們意有所指，因為沒人信任他的夥伴，他們對於這個外來者相當警戒，但對基里歐而言有誰是該信任的？尼可萊，只有尼可萊。他們是搭檔、是夥伴、是兄弟，這也是他最想被父親認同的關係。

 

尼可萊跟他說過，要他明白不能再過著跟之前一樣的輕浮生活，所以他逐漸改掉酗酒的習慣，他需要集中精神去處理幫派內的大小事，開頭的時候他發現太多問題且自己不知該如何應對，而尼可萊總是適時的提出好方法；一小段時間過去，接班人的地位逐漸穩固；基里歐也漸漸發覺到，所有事情幾乎都是尼可萊在決策，在他試著做出自己的決策之前，尼可萊總是有辦法讓他順從。

 

尼可萊會靠近他，手掌貼著他的臉頰，拇指輕拂過眼睛下方的敏感皮膚，然後輕聲喚著他的教名字「聽著，基里歐。」接著尼可萊的手會伸進他那柔軟帶點金色的淺褐髮堆裡，並將他的頭從後方推向自己，尼可萊和他的額頭互相靠著，並不時用鼻尖劃過他的臉頰，繼續輕聲告訴他該怎麼做才是最好的。基里歐試著告訴自己這跟以前一樣，尼可萊在他徬徨無助時總是會這麼做，但在他想推開尼可萊並說出自己的決策時，尼可萊會緊抓住他的頭及手臂，逼著他直視著對方的眼睛。「我們是兄弟對吧?我是在試著幫你做到最好，好嗎？」那雙灰藍色的眼珠像是有魔力一樣控制了他，尼可萊的聲音像海妖般在耳邊吟唱著誘惑語調。那眼神看穿了基里歐的隱藏跟逃避，最後，基里歐還是無法反駁尼可萊的意見進而順從，他向來就不是意志堅定的人，尤其是在尼可萊面前。

 

所以基里歐又開始喝酒，至少這能讓他看起來像是不在意尼可萊，不在意是否有什麼陰謀正在進行著。他剛認識尼可萊的時候，他希望能夠藉著喝酒來逃避一些不願承認的問題，但他其實很清醒，一直都是，只是假裝喝醉去接近那份體溫，假裝喝醉便可以毫無顧忌的賴在尼古拉身上索取對方的觸碰。而尼可萊知道，一直都知道。

 

尼可萊比他還要清楚自己想要的是什麼，尼可萊不會吝嗇給予他所期盼的。

基里歐渴望著尼古拉，但當尼古拉願意再更進一步時他卻退縮了，基里歐終究不想讓父親的名字被污衊，或者只是純粹害怕自己將變的不可預知。

 

當尼可萊發現基里歐又開始流連那些地方時，他又開始頭痛了，不能讓之前的努力都白費，這是個敏感時機，基里歐是不能失去的王牌。他必須想個辦法將基里歐關在房間幾天，至少在基里歐將情況弄得更糟之前他要找個理由停止基里歐的自我墮落，但手段又不能太過強硬，畢竟一個外來者還是需要主子的寵愛來當庇護，而他也不想讓其他人有說閒話或攻擊的機會。

 

三天前發生的意外倒是解決了這個問題，基里歐又在一間吵雜夜店喝到爛醉，黑暗中有個男人迅速的向基里歐靠近，在尼可萊來的及阻止之前這男人已經撲向基里歐，身旁的保鏢及尼可萊，一堆男人迅速陷入一片扭打中，突然間一聲悶住的槍響傳出，緊接著是基里歐的哀嚎聲，他的大腿出現一個正在流血的傷口，而尼可萊奮力將男人拉出這片混亂之後立刻送上一顆穿過男人額頭的子彈，男人瞬間倒地，手裡握著一把槍，毫無疑問的這男人看來就是攻擊基里歐的兇手，而這傢伙現在已無法說出是誰派來的。

 

那個傢伙據說是流浪在路邊的毒蟲，所以誰都可以給他幾包毒品跟一把槍並命令他槍殺基里歐。為了避免警察找上門而將事情鬧大，尼可萊迅速的將屍體跟槍隻等證物處理掉，包含在基里歐體內的彈頭也一樣－完美的計畫－沒有人會知道那顆子彈是從哪隻槍射出來，尼可萊很滿意這個結果。他有了把基里歐更加嚴謹看管的理由，最重要的是他可以將基里歐關在這房間而不用上鎖。

 

男人拿了一些簡單的食物走進來並放在床邊的小桌子上，拉了張椅子坐在基里歐的床邊。

「我不是叫你拿瓶酒給我?」基里歐有點生氣，因為他現在該死的需要酒。

「你已經把你這星期能喝的量都喝完了。」尼可萊將視線放在傷口包紮的地方，沒有看著基里歐。

「你他媽的是誰？我叫你拿就拿。」基里歐無法抑制暴躁情緒，他越來越不能忍受尼可萊的態度，到底誰才是當家的?他覺得尼可萊似乎開始忘記這點。

「誰是你老闆？」

「是你，基里歐。」

「那你憑什麼開始不聽從我的命令？你忘記Vory V Zakone的章程了嗎？」

「這些我都沒有忘記，基里歐…老闆。只是我認為…」

「還是你認為刺在你胸前的星讓你有資格取代我？」

這話倒是提醒了尼可萊，他還沒完全掌控基里歐，看來基里歐比他預料的還敏感，這代表他需要更加小心，必須將基里歐教導至更加依賴、順從自己。

 

尼可萊抓了片麵包隨手夾上一些起司跟生火腿。

「先吃些東西吧。」尼可萊拿著三明治的手懸在基里歐的面前。

「回答我。」基里歐沒有動作，伴隨著冷酷口吻。

「我只是單純為你著想，這是我對你忠誠的方法，我不能讓你有任何不測。」

「只不過是一瓶白蘭地又不會要了我的命。該死，任何事情你都能說成是為了我好，你不要以為我什麼都不知道！」基里歐終於抬起頭來看著尼可萊，他大聲叫囂著，他不想讓尼可萊以為自己像個笨蛋一樣容易愚弄。

 

基里歐不是沒有反抗過，曾大聲對他咆嘯，曾厲聲威脅他，但他知道基里歐的弱點。

「那，你知道些什麼？我的老闆。」

「你覺得當我的夥伴跟兄弟這樣還不夠嗎？」基里歐說完便低下頭。

尼可萊將三明治放回餐盤上，然後坐到基里歐受傷的大腿旁邊，右手放在基里歐的左膝上，接著便輕輕的往上滑到傷口的下方。

「這是我的責任，我沒有將我的兄弟看顧好。」

他可以聽見基里歐倒吸了一口氣然後僵在那邊。因為傷口在大腿所以基里歐下身只穿了件寬鬆的四角褲，而上身也只隨便套了一件圓領的白色棉質T恤，現在的基里歐只比裸體好一些，而尼可萊可以清楚感受到自己手掌上濕熱的溫度。

尼可萊的左手伸向基里歐的臉頰，他輕輕的撫摸，可以感覺到基里歐臉上那些剛長出來的鬍子，短短刺刺的；而基里歐卻只是默默低著頭，試著用沉默來逃離那溫柔的撫摸。

「我可以對你毫無保留的忠誠。只是忠誠也是有代價的。」尼可萊其實有點失去耐心，他不能再讓基里歐逃避下去，要讓基里歐無法拒絕自己，要逼著基里歐向自己乞求。

「你知道我不會違背你的期望。」基里歐依然沒有說話，窒息感又出現，逃脫不了的絕望壟罩著他，他轉過身想要離開有尼可萊的空間。

 

在基里歐的腳能踏上地板之前尼可萊便將基里歐拉回原本的位置，為了不讓基里歐再輕易逃開，他雙腳岔開跪在基里歐大腿兩側，左手壓在基里歐的傷口上，基里歐因疼痛而大聲叫了出來，身體也跟著往前傾，他馬上用右手壓住基里歐的肩膀並推回枕頭上，且緊緊壓制住。

「幹！你他媽的搞什麼？把手拿開！」

「基里歐、基里歐聽我說。」他的左手繼續加重力道。

「操你媽的！你給我…啊啊…」稍微滲血的傷口讓基里歐痛到無法將話說完，基里歐抓住他的手卻怎麼也移不開。

「你有辦法接受我完全的忠誠嗎?」那輕柔的聲音詢問著基里歐。

基里歐閉上嘴巴悶住哀嚎聲，用那因痛楚而失焦的眼神看著他；接著他將放在基里歐肩上的手移向頸窩，然後是下頜，他的手指撫著基里歐的下唇。

「基里歐開口，尼可萊會照辦。」尼可萊知道傷口已經裂開，但仍然沒有減輕力道的意願。

血在紗布上逐漸散開來，少許的鮮紅液體延著基里歐的大腿滴落在米白色床單上；基里歐盡全力壓制住哀嚎並集中焦距，他冒著冷汗，一手抓住尼可萊的衣襟並用痛苦且虛弱的喘氣聲說了些什麼，但尼可萊聽不清楚，便往前靠向基里歐。

「你這狗娘養的，有種你就操了我啊。」基里歐扭曲的臉無力笑著，他順從，但不乞求，那是他最後的尊嚴。

 

尼可萊總算是放開沾著血的左手，那隻手上的鮮紅體液在左臉頰劃過一道痕跡，基里歐瞬間有種錯覺，那彷彿是一個莊嚴儀式中的宣誓。沒有預警的他直接扯下基里歐那件寬鬆的四角褲，右手輕柔撫摸著基里歐的性器；在傷口痛到麻痺之後，基里歐虛弱的無法產生太多反應，只好任由尼可萊繼續動作，過了一會兒，尼可萊發現那地方很明顯沒有回應的意願後便將動作停下來。

「痛成這樣我還站的起來不就像是個變態了。」基里歐的眼神粗略掃過尼可萊的臉，然後攤在床上嘲諷回應著。

 

尼可萊笑了，他微笑看著基里歐，看著側躺在他身下的軀體，修長四肢微曲著並包圍住弓起的身體，看著那因疼痛而蒼白的臉色漸漸回到應有的膚色，看著那半閉且失焦的眼神試著找回原本的焦距，他因眼前這副景象感到一種莫名的滿足而微笑。

 

尼可萊伸出右手開始撫摸基里歐，他先將額頭上被汗浸濕的髮絲撥開，用拇指描繪基里歐的五官，眼瞼、鼻尖、臉頰、嘴唇…那些地方他都憐愛的觸摸著，基里歐閉上眼，讓感官追隨他留在身上的蹤跡，他繼續往基里歐的胸膛撫去，臉也緊緊靠近，試著去感覺基里歐身體散發出的熱氣，試著去尋找屬於基里歐的味道，尤其是基里歐發情時的味道。

 

他將基里歐的棉質T恤脫掉，吻著基里歐的鎖骨，手指依然在胸前游移，拇指輕輕搓揉著基里歐的乳頭，他很高興聽見基里歐緊閉的嘴傳來些許伸吟聲，吻沒有停止，繼續的落在基里歐的身上，鎖骨下來是胸膛，接著是腹部，基里歐開始不耐煩的扭動著，他的吻停在基里歐半勃起的慾望上方，眼神望向雙頰呈現潮紅的基里歐，他看見一張帶著情慾且又十分不悅的臉龐。

 

尼可萊像個勝利者般佇立在基里歐上方，對方惡狠狠的眼神正刺激他的欲望，他開始明白控制基里歐不再單純是為了做好臥底的工作，在釐清慾望之前，目前所知道的是佔有及控制一個男人的快感。

 

尼可萊吻上基里歐的唇，吸吮他的舌頭，狂烈的像是要吞食他一般，他試著去回應那暴風雨般的吻，然而卻連喘氣都顯得困難，好不容易有可以呼吸的空間時，尼可萊隨即覆蓋在他那努力抽取空氣到肺部的嘴巴上，讓呻吟改從鼻腔發出甜膩的低鳴聲。漸漸的，下半身緊貼著基里歐的尼可萊可以感受到他性器愈發堅挺，尼可萊放過他的唇，讓缺氧的腦袋暫時喘口氣。

 

基里歐還在調整呼吸時尼可萊挖了一些擺在餐盤邊上的奶油，塗在基里歐的入口附近，他用中指與食指輕輕劃著圈，等到基里歐稍微放鬆後就往裡面戳進，他一邊等著基里歐完全放鬆到能接納他，一邊親吻著他，這次的吻又回到先前撫摸他那樣的柔和，或許，比對其他女人還溫柔，在這個時刻，基里歐覺得自己真的是他愛人那般，他耐心的繼續動作，另一隻手也沒空閒，他将著基里歐完全勃起的性器，試著讓基里歐藉著快感能稍微忽視後面的不適，他盡量讓基里歐感到愉悅，他想讓基里歐的身體記住這些快感，他想要看著基里歐為他墮落——墮落在他所給予的慾望當中。

 

不能解放的情慾被尼可萊掌握住，基里歐痛苦的喘息著，他想要高潮但是尼可萊不會這麼簡單就讓他到達；他知道不能再逃避，其實只要尼可萊願意，基里歐根本也無處可逃，他抓住尼可萊的衣襟，將尼可萊的耳朵拉靠近自己的嘴唇。

 

「操我。」那是命令式的口吻。

 

尼可萊將基里歐翻過身，把堅挺的性器抵在基里歐的入口，緩緩挺進那炙熱狹窄的甬道，基里歐弓起背忍住撕裂般的痛楚，但基里歐沒有拒絕尼可萊的意願，而尼可萊也早就沒有停下來的打算，他淺淺的退出一些，再繼續另一次緩慢的挺進，重複著類似的動作直到他碰觸到某個地方，那個讓基里歐倒抽一口氣並叫出聲的那一點，他沒想到他們之間的第一次性愛就能夠讓基里歐體驗到另一種快感，算他幸運；接著他加快了節奏，持續的朝那一點猛烈攻擊，基里歐雙手緊抓住枕頭，對於尼可萊給予的感官刺激開始無法招架。

 

他將臉埋在枕頭裡，試著掩蓋住每個從口中發出的呻吟聲，試著掩蓋住呼喚尼可萊名字的聲音；然而在他身後猛力衝刺的尼可萊依然聽的一清二楚，聽見他每個帶著哭腔的呻吟聲，聽見他帶著渴望呼喊自己名字的聲音，那讓使尼可萊有著一種異樣的優越感。尼可萊靠在他肩上的唇沒有空閒著，除了親吻，還像一頭瘋狂野獸啃咬著他的肩膀，高漲的性慾讓尼可萊根本不想控制自己的衝動，除了讓他體驗快感，尼可萊也想讓他體驗痛楚，糖果與鞭子的法則一向都適用，有了鞭子，糖果似乎會變的更加甜膩，但此時的尼可萊必須承認，那完全只是單純想看著基里歐承受這些痛楚時的樣子，那是隱藏在溫柔底下的殘虐意念。

 

他恍惚的被搖晃著，他回想起那次逼著尼可萊去上妓女的場景，那時他看著尼可萊，幻想著那個被操的人是自己，而現在這居然成為事實，一瞬間他嘲諷的笑了。基里歐将動的自己的性器，隨著尼可萊的節奏律動著，他終於到達高潮，而他身後的尼可萊，也在他緊緊的包圍之下釋放出慾望。尼可萊結束後便躺在他旁邊，基里歐則側身背對著尼可萊，兩人都喘著氣，沒有說話。

 

基里歐從迷離恍惚的意境中逐漸回神，他得到了曾幻想過的一部分，但他知道某些裂痕已經無法修復，終究那裂痕會導致他完全的毀壞。在平穩了呼吸之後，虛弱的聲音傳到身後的尼可萊耳中。

 

「答應我你會殺了我。」

「我為什麼要殺你？」

「在你背叛我之前。」

 

他從背後抱住基里歐顫抖的身軀，他想拭去基里歐的淚水，但基里歐卻只是弓起身體更加的退縮，那拒絕的行為讓他困惑了，他想要的是基里歐的墮落而不是崩潰，但無疑基里歐心中有某些部分正逐漸毀壞，掉落到一個帶著消極抵抗的絕望中，他失去基里歐對他的信任，甚至認為他終究會背叛自己。

 

凌晨五點，尼可萊坐在餐廳中間的那張桌上，在空蕩無人的空間裡，喝著從地窖拿出來的酒，腦中浮現基里歐剛剛為他失神的樣子，他又笑了，沒想到自己會如此享受這過程，雖然基里歐的反應並不如預想那般，但他不感到驚訝。

 

尼可萊是個自制力很好的人，他有他的原則，是個優良臥底，他不會忘記混進這個幫派最初始的目的，但這次任務結束後，那條回去的路卻模糊的看不清前方；在尼可萊進入那扇大門時，他有一種無法回頭的預感，或許FSB隨時都會放棄自己。

 

最開始的目的只是要榭米揚入獄，他沒想到基里歐的身分會讓事情變的如此順利，但也卻無法抽身，不管是哪一邊他知道的事情都太多；而依現在的立場，短時間內不能回去FSB，臥底當上黑幫的頭已經讓FSB有足夠理由不信任他，加上高層也看不慣他的作風，他不覺得現在回FSB後還能過的多好，此外，一離開就難保身分不會曝光，對幫派來說他的下場只有死路一條，評估過後他決定先留下來。權力會腐化人心，他謹記在心，而事實上留下來的因素也絕不是只有這樣。

 

尼可萊覺得基里歐像是被丟進爛泥巴的海綿，吸附爛泥巴中的汙水而變的骯髒，但擠壓時這些污水又會被逼出去，雖然無法回歸到最潔淨的地步，卻也不再是那麼污穢。尼可萊不認為基里歐在這方面是懦弱的，只是保有對這個環境來說顯得多餘的純真，基里歐真的不適合在幫派中生存，只因不夠冷血；但不得不承認自己喜歡看著基里歐因不夠冷血而感到痛苦的樣子。

 

很諷刺的，他當黑幫幹部居然比為FSB工作順手，他時常會想到他們的職責就是掃蕩黑幫，但事實上，一個幫派不可能完全被擊垮，走了一個老大會有新的老大上任，或是被其他幫派併吞，黑幫不會消失，它永遠都存在於人類的歷史中。

 

他拿著一些包紮的用品穿過走廊，走向基里歐的房間，打開門時基里歐還是維持離開前的姿勢，背對著門側身躺在床上，平穩呼吸著。他走近基里歐，把弄髒的紗布換新，雖然基里歐眼睛依然閉著，但他可以感受到基里歐的身體是緊繃著，可能是被他驚醒，可能是基里歐沒有睡。他望向窗外，越過倫敦街頭的那些屋頂，天空微微泛著白光，現在情勢就像天邊的薄暮，仍然混沌不明，他理解到在逼迫基里歐之後自己也跨越了那條界線，基里歐需要時間，而他會耐心等待。

 

把東西收拾好，在離開基里歐的房間之前，他沿著脊椎輕撫過基里歐的背。

「我可以對你毫無保留的忠誠，我說過的。」

 

END


End file.
